Book 1: Never
by Firestar and Sandstorm
Summary: Dustpaw's most wanted thing to be was a leader. He trained long and hard like the other apprentices', but he saw it as he trained the most and hardest. Unlike the others. When him and Morningpaw become a warrior and trained their own apprentice. Their deputy dies. Their leader had a thought between him or Morningpaw. Who will get the rank?
1. Allegiance and Prologue

Disclaimer:: I, Firestar and Sandstorm, do not own warriors. If I did they'd suck because how bad I writes.

Please read and review (R&R)

Prophecy:

The morning light shines to show the way through life. But, streaks of dust can cover the morning light from coming.

Brambles full of thorns will help the morning light heal back to full health.

Summary: Dustpaw's most wanted thing to be was a trained loong and hard like the other apprentices', but he saw it as he trained the most and hardest. Unlike the others. When him and Morningpaw become a warrrior and trained thoer own apprentice., their deputy dies. Their leader had a thought between him or Morningpaw. But with Dustpaw's big ambition who will earn the rank as Clan deputy?

Allegiance of MudClan

LEADER: Honeystar- A light gray she-cat with dark golden speckles and dark blue eyes

DEPUTY: Gorsefang- A light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Dewheart- A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice; Vinepaw

WARRIORS:

Sorrelfrost- A pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flamefilght- A bright ginger tom with amber eyes and white paws

Apprentice; Morningpaw

Rushfoot- A pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Fossilfur- A dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Lightningflash- A bright golden colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice; Willowpaw

Frostcloud- A log furred pure white she-cat with amber eyes

Littleflame- A small mottled dark brown ginger tom with green eyes

Goldeniwnd- A pretty ginger and white she-cat with blue and green speckled eyes

Fogshade- A dark gray tom with black flecks and light blue eyes

Apprentice; Dustpaw

Foxtooth- A dark ginger , nearly brown, with gray eyes, and his upper canine fangs extended to just below his lower lip, somewhat making it harder to understand what he is to say and giving his a sinister appearance

Apprentice; Nettlepaw

APPRENTICES:

Nettlepaw- A dark brown tom with green eyes

Morningpaw- a light brown she-cat wit white patches and amber eyes

Vinepaw- A pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustpaw- A large bright ginger tom with amber eyes and a dusty brown stripe down his back

Willowpaw- A pure white she-cat with black paws and gray eyes

QUEENS:

Rainflower- A pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, with Flameflight's kits. ( Mother to Thornkit- A light golden gray flecked tom with green eyes, Waterkit- a pale gray she-cat with a white paw and amber eyes, last Brightkit- A dark golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Treeheart- A light brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes and Jayflight's kits. (Mother of Silverkit- A light silver-gray she-cat with dark gray and lighter brown stripes and gray eyes and Bamblekit- A light brown and gray spotted tom with amber eyes)

ELDERS:

Crookedtail- A dark brown tabby tom with a tail that is bent in half and green eyes

Pebblescreech- An extremely loud solid brown tom with green eyes

Hazelflight- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Prologue

Morningkit was with her brothers in the nursery. She was getting cleaned by her mother, Rushfoot, and her brothers were getting clean by their father, Fossilfur. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Big-Rock for a Clan meeting." Honeystar, their leader, yowled. She and her littermates ran out when they heard their leader call the Clan meeting.

Morningkit, who was barely older was the first to go up to be named an apprentice and get a mentor. "Morningkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed." The light gray leader said. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Morningpaw." Honeystar touched noses with Moningpaw, a shock went through the leader. She could hear faint whispers of warriors of the past of her Clan saying, _The morning light shines to show the way through life. But, streaks of dust can cover the morning light from coming. Brambles full of thorns will help the morning light heal back to full heath._ She shook her head as the sight cleared. Umm… Morningpaw, your mentor will be Flameflight. I hope Flameflight will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Flameflight**, **you already had a apprentice , and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong with training him," the leader meowed loudly. "You will be the mentor of Morningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her like you have do before."

Morningpaw watched her brother Vinekit. "Our medicine cat, Dewheart, has requested for an apprentice, and Vinekit has accepted the request." Honeystar meowed.

"Cats of Mudclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice," Dewheart said. "I have chosen a cat who has shown likings to heal. Your next medicine cat will be Vinekit." Dewheart said, as she looked into Vinekit's eyes. "Vinekit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Dewheart?" The leader asked. "I do." He replied. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Dewheart told her new apprentice. "The good wishes of all Mudclan will go with you." Honeystar meowed.

Vinepaw stepped down by Morningpaw. "A medicine cat? You said you wanted to be warrior." Morningpaw, his sister, whispered. "I want to heal. Not fight." He spat. Morningpaw looked at him and thought to herself. _Why would he yell at me. I just said what he said he would do when he was a kit._

"Our last kit to name today, everybody. "Nettlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Nettlepaw." The leader looked at Nettlepaw. "Nettlepaw, your mentor will be Foxtooth." She meowed. "I hope Foxtooth will pass down all he knows on to you.

Foxtooth, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Flameflight, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Nettlepaw." She said to her warrior, Foxtooth. "I expect you to pass on all you know to Nettlepaw."

Nettlepaw, Morningpaw, and Vinepaw sttod up to touch noses with their own mentor. They stood back after touching noses, but Morningpaw stayed longer. "I know you will teach me well." She purred, then backed away. They looked at each other, and nodded.

"Dewheart!" Honeystar yowls as the cats disapper into dens or head out to hunt. The medicine cat ran to her leader's side. "Yes." She asks. "I- I had a prophecy told to me during the meeting." She stammers. "It said, _The morning light shines to show the way through life. But, streaks of dust can cover the morning light from coming. Brambles full of thorns will help the morning light heal back to full heath._" Her voice shook as she told Dewheart. "I have no idea on how to decode that," Dewheart replied. "If I get any signs of a message I will tell you right away." the medicine cat scampered off into her own den. Honeystar looked up at the sky. What does it mean?" She cried in a hushed voice.

.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, Firestar and Sandstorm, do not own Warriors

Me: No people yet… :(

Morningpaw's point of view (POV)

oOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1

3 moons later

Morningpaw got ready to pounce for the killing bite. Her ears twitched, the bush moved slightly. "Morningpaw!" Dustpaw called out for the bush. She looked at the bush, when the mouse scampered away. "Thanks a lot Dustpaw." She stood up from her hunter's crouch. "You're father wanted you back by sunhigh. It's almost past sunhigh, come on you fur lump." He meowed padding away. She went the other way to get her other kills a squirrel, two mice, and a vole.

"Father, I'm back." She said after putting the fresh kill on the pile. It was starting to get colder because of the season leaf-bare, but their fresh kill pile was still full. "Good Morningpaw. Tell you're brothers that they can eat, you can too." Her father, Fossilfur, meowed to her. She walked over to the apprentice log, where the apprentices eat, to tell her brothers that they could eat. She took a small mouse that was on the bottom. She went to see if the elders had any stories that she had yet to hear.

"Morningpaw," the only elderly she-cat there meowed. "I saw you brought back more kills than you did yesterday." Morningpaw asked, "Any new stories?" Hazelflight shook her head. " Sadly none." Morningpaw started to eat her food, but only ate half. She pushed it to the elder then left and came back with food for the other eleders. "It's late Hazelflight and my mentor, Flameflight, said that we'd train hard tomorrow. Good night." She walked away and went to the apprentice den to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Come on, Morningpaw. Wake up." Flameflight pawed at his apprentices' back. "W-w-What. Okay." She stood up and groomed her pelt with couple of licks. She walk to her mentors side. "Ready." She said as she sat down. "Are you going to train hard today?" He asked as he lead her to the training hollow. "Very." She purred..

When they got there she could see that her brother was there. "Hey." Nettlepaw meowed to Morningpaw. " Mettlepaw. Stay focused." Foxtooth said. "I'm still not use to his voice." Nettlepaw hissed softly. "Morningpaw, do you remember how to jump onto your enemies back?" Her mentor asked. "Yes." She replied. She stood tall then aimed at one side then ran to it. Half way there she jumped to on to his back. With her claws sheathed she batted at his head then jumped off after a couple of hits. "Good job." He praised. They continued to battle train, but switched moves every couple of successes.

Flameflight slacked when they were half way through the training. "Trainings done for the day." He huffed. "When did your brother and Foxtooth leave?" Flameflight asked.

Umm.. A little while after we came." She meowed. "Why would you ask?"

"Don't question you mentor,Morningpaw." He half scolded, half laughed. "Because you mouse-brain. We need to know how long we've been here. Now we go back to camp and eat and then go to hunting for elders and queens." He meowed.

They walked soundlessly back to camp. The only thing they could hear was the animals scurrying to their dens. When they got to camp the entrance guard, Frostcloud, greeted them with a smile and a nod. Morningpaw went and got a plump rabbit to share with Vinepaw.

"So, what have you done today, Vinepaw?" She asked.

"Nothing but collecting herbs and healing the only hurt cat in camp, my mentor." The pale gray tabby tom meowed. "How about you?"

"We just got back from battle training. Now we're taking a break, to eat and nap." She told her brother. "Next, we are going to hunt for the elders and queens. Maybe then I can see Rainflower's kits." She meowed.

"They are getting along well. For kits born three moons before leaf-bare." He reported to his sister.

She took the last bite of her half of the rabbit. "Well now that I'm done and I'm not very sleepy, so I'm gonna check out the kits." She meowed then headed out for the nursery .

"Yes Morningpaw they are very energetic for their age, a moon old, they can move anywhere." She purred between licks. She grabbed Thornkit by his scruff, "Stay in the nursery, for the last time." She scolded.

"But, Momm-" He started off.

"Hey, Rainflower I could watch him till I go out to hunt." She told the queen.

"Sure. Thornkit stay with Morningpaw and listen to her she is older than you." She told her kit.

She and Thornkit, the very light golden kit, play fought for most of the time. She also showed him the dens and the dirt place tunnel. "Now, kits can't go out of camp until they are apprenticed and then we can't go out with out a warrior for safety," She told the three moon old kit. "And if you want to you can tell your littermates what I've showed you."

"Okay." He squeaked. He ran back to the nursery to tell his sisters.

OoOoOoOoO

They came back from a hunting patrol, instead from what they planned. The patrol had her, her mentor, Fogshade, Dustpaw, Foxtooth, and Nettlepaw. She came back with a skinny rabbit and everyone else had a larger or something more than her.

"Ha! You can catch prey no better than a medicine cat, Morningpaw." The dusty brown apprentice laughed.

"Oh. Shut-up, Dustpaw. I had battle training this morning, you didn't." She spat.

Yea. What does that mean. If your so weak you should go back to the nursery!" Dustpaw retorted. He pounced onto Morningpaw's back with claws unsheathed .

"Get off!" She hissed, rolling onto her back. She writhed under the larger tom. Before she could do anything she could hear cats yelling at Dustpaw. "I said get off!" She screeched.

Dustpaw batted at her head. He hit harder and harder each time she screeched. Vinepaw yowled and jumped onto Dustpaw making him release her. She stood shakily from her head injuries and flank injuries.

Dustpaw pushed Vinepaw off of him, and batted his flanks. "This isn't her fight Vinepaw!" When the deputy got back from a border patrol he ran to Dustpaw and pulled him off the younger she-cat.

What! You can't let a mangy cat figure out their own problems?" Dustpaw screeched at the deputy.

"You injured you own clan member." Gorsefang spat. "Now go to the apprentice den and I will talk to Honeystar about this." He ordered.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nothing exiling the plot, but is quite long for my first fan fiction.


	3. Chapter 2

Reviews:

Disclaimer: I, Firestar and Sandstorm, don't own Warriors and nor do I wish to.

Morningpaw's POV

OoOoOoOoOoO

She barely opened her eyes, before her vision even cleared she knew where she was. The medicine cat den. Great. I didn't fight so I bet Dustpaw thinks I'm afraid to fight. Her fur bristled at the thought of that mangy tom.

"Morningpaw! You've opened your eyes. You blacked-out a little while after the fight." Vinepaw's mew made her fur lower.

"Really? I don't remember that." She looked at her brother, partly confused. She could barely see his neck and back fur. It was matted with his and her own blood.

"You lost a lot of blood, we thought you'd die." His voice grew softer by the mentioning. "Dustpaw's going to be in big trouble. And you can't go into training for a day or two." Vinepaw meowed with a stern voice.

"Well, are you trying to boss your older sibling?" She laughed. "Tonight is a half- moon, right?"

"Yes." He replied. "And it's almost time for me to go. I wanted to make sure you woke before I left. To make sure you lived." Vinepaw meowed briskly.

OoOoOoOoO

She stood up this time it hadn't hurt. Dustpaw was on elders duty for a moon.. It was good for the injuries he had caused her. The fight was only three days ago and her injuries felt better than ever.

"Morningpaw." Her mentor called. "We are doing a hunter session, today get ready."

She cleaned her paw before she exited camp. She waited just a little ways outside the entrance. She could see her mentors ginger pelt through the wooded area. "Here." She called to make sure he came to where she was standing.

He turned and went to the voice. "Good now that we are here: show me a hunters crouch then pounce on the leaf, by the large birch tree. She crouched down, making sure to keep her tail slightly lifted off the ground, and pounced on the leaf.

"Good. Remember you stalk differently with each animal. Mice you crouch, rabbits you stalk." He reminded his apprentice. "Now lets go to camp. I don't believe your injuries are fully healed.

Morningpaw sighed as her mentor spoke. When they got back to camp, which they went far away from, she heard a queen screech. Out of no where a fox appeared by a hole in the camp's wall with a kit dangling from its mouth.

Brightkit. The fox has Brightkit! She flung herself at the large fox. "Let go of her." She screeched at the fox. Her claws dug into the fox's scruff, but did little damage. She jumped off the vixen to let another older cat take over.

She saw Honeystar jump at the fox. She managed to get the kit away from it, but it wouldn't leave without a full fight. The fox grabbed the leader and threw her at the wall. Foxtooth kept others from joining, he kept saying, she could handle it, she could handle it.

The fox finally took the best hold of Hineystar as she could., and bit hard into her neck. Only then did Foxtooth let Gorsefang run up to really hurt the fox.

Morningpaw started to cry as she saw her leader die. Was that her lat life, she didn't move or anything.

"She is dead." Her mate Lightningflash yowled. He grabbed her scruff and moved her to the center of camp for vigil. Morningpaw didn't stay long, only because she barely knew her. The only time she touched the leader was when she was made an apprentice.

The vigil seemed to last forever, even though she stayed there for a little while. Her mother made her and her brothers leave since they started to talk. She slept closer to her brother because of how cold it was. Soon, after her brother became still, she could fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

Her eyes opened to see a tiny kit face looking at her. "Morningpaw… Come on." The kit squeaked. Morningpaw lifted her head and looked around. Her vision was blurry, for some reason, she looked at the skinny kit.

"Come on." The kit meowed. "Come on, lazy bones."

She could make out the kit. Bramblekit. He was almost the same age as Thornkit. She figured they'd get apprenticed the same time, maybe, maybe not.

"Gorsefang wants to see you. Your brother is already with him." Bramblekit told her.

She jumped up and shook the moss scrapes from her pelt. She padded as fast to the deputy. "What would you like me to do?" She asked.

"You will be coming to Moonstone with me, your brother, Dustpaw, and Goldenwind." He replied. "Willowpaw has gone so she will not come. Vinepaw and Dewheart have traveling herbs for us. Can you and your brother go grab them for us?" He asked kindly.

"Yes." She walked along side her brother. One difference she had seen in her brother was his size. When he was a kit he was small… now he is bigger than her. She had grabbed two and he had gotten the rest for the patrol.

OoOoOoOoO

She saw Gorsefang exit the cave. "How did it go?" She heard Dustpaw's voice from behind her.

Gorsefang shot a glare at him. "You never ask any cat how it went with seeing their dead ancestors! Leaders and medicine cats never speak about that unless needed. So shush." He spat.

They traveled back. No one would speak. The only time was when they saw two cats, both old and they had black on them also live in a big worn barn. Gorsefang said not to go near them.

OoOoOoOoO

When they got back to camp only then did he say they accepted as leader. "Gorsestar! Gorsestar!" She cheered along with her clanmates.

"I shall pick my deputy." Hw yowled. "I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Mudclan is Fogshade." Gorsestar stood in front of Fogshade and dipped his head.

OoOoOoOoO

It got a little father. Please if you like this review, if not reviewed in two weeks I will destroy this fanfiction


End file.
